Summer is Coming
by Gibbs77
Summary: With Summer fast aproaching, the 4th grade class are on the edge of their seats waiting. For Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny & the rest of the class it was certainly going to be a summer to remember.


Hello all. this is my first ever story on South Park and i hope this is a story that i will expand on. What i will say is this story focuses on the 4th Grade Class a week or 2 weeks before Summer Vacation, and everyone of the boys falls in love. the Main pairings are Stan & Wendy, Kyle & Bebe, Cartman & Heidi & Kenny & Red but i will be adding more as the chapters continue.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Summer is Coming**

It was a fine Sunday afternoon in the small town of South Park. Everybody in town was enjoying the day, the birds were out singing a tune, the grass was green and the sun was out. Excitement loomed for all the kids in town, as they were very to Summer Vacation.

For Stan Marsh, summer vacation was something he looked forward too every time it came around, he started to think about all of the things he would do during the summer break. He would spend summer having as many adventures as he could with Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and the rest of the boys in his class.

He would also spend time with Wendy, they had started Dating when they were in the 3rd Grade, however they broke up in the 4th Grade. One Adventure led to another and sure enough Stan and Wendy started dating again. Stan thought that his and Wendy's relationship was a lot stronger 2nd time around, he pretty much knew Wendy was the only girl he would ever love.

Stan was then suddenly shook out of his thoughts by his phone which was vibrating, Stan quickly grabbed his phone and answered it. "Hey Kyle, Whats Up"

"Nothing much mate, do you feel like playing a game of football in the park?" Kyle asked

"Sure, im up for it" Stan replied. He loved playing football with his friends, he had being the quarterback for the South Park Cows.

"Great, I'll let the guys know" Kyle Cheered.

"Good, I'm looking forward to it. I'll see you in the Park in about 10-15 minutes Kyle" Stan said

"Okay Stan, See you in the park" Kyle Happily said, The line went dead as they both closed the call at the same time.

Stan then placed his phone into his coat pocket and decided to get something to eat before he left for football.

His room was very much normal, he had a desk with his laptop and IPad on it, his bed which he hated leaving but loved coming back too. He had pictures on his wall and on his desk, one of the entire Marsh family, one of Stan, Kyle, Cartman & Kenny having the time of their life's at Casa Bonita, one of the 4th Grade class where they were happy as ever, within the picture Cartman had his arms around Kenny and Butter's shoulder while Stan had one arm around Kyle's shoulder while holding Wendy's hand tightly with his free arm while Kyle held Bebe's hand. The final picture was Stan and Wendy looking deeply into each other's eyes, Stan had enjoyed every memory so much.

Stan headed downstairs and grabbed a few cookies from the kitchen and turned to leave, however he had unintentionally bumped into Shelley who looked angered.

"Sorry Shelley, Didn't notice you there" Stan said worrying what she would do to him.

"No its my fault turd, I should have let you know I was coming in" Shelley replied and Stan saw her do something she had never done before.

Shelley Offered to help Stan, Stupidly Stan took her hand and was halfway to his feet before Shelley pushed him back to the ground.

"Stupid predictable turd, if you bump me again I'll kill you" Shelley shouted at Stan before heading out of the front door, slamming it heavily.

"Love you too Shelley" Stan said sarcastically. He started to eat his cookies and headed to the door but not before letting his mom that he was going out.

"Mom, I'm going out to play Football with the guys. I'll see you and Dad later, Love You" Stan shouted up the stairs.

"Okay sweetie, have a lovely time, I Love you too Stan" Sharon shouted back.

After Sharon said her goodbyes to Stan, he headed out of the door and crossed his yard where he made his way to the park. Stan lived near some of the people in his class like Bebe, Jimmy, Kenny and …

BUMP

Stan had bumped into someone without realising, Stan looked at who he had bumped into.

"Butters" Stan Said

"Oh Hey Stan" Butters replied with a smile

"Sorry for bumping into you man, Totally accidental dude" Stan Panicked

"Stan, relax" Butters told him "no harm done to either you or me"

"Still sorry butters" Stan said. "You coming to play football with the boys"

"Well sure, that's sound like fun" Butters told him

Butters was a nice kid, when they were younger Cartman used to pick on him heavily and blame him for things that he didn't do. Since then Cartman was much nicer to everyone and Butters hardly got picked on and even if he did, he could defend himself.

Butters went into his pocket and retrieved his phone, he then sent a text to his Mom and Dad about where he was going and what time he would be back, then he and Stan continued to the Park.

"How are you there Butters" Stan asked

"Im fine thanks, I take it your happy Stan?" Butters said

"Can you tell" Stan questioned

"Straight away" Butters replyed

Stan chuckled at this "what can I say Butters, ive got a great life & I've got great friends like you"

"Awh shucks Stan, We're all here. All of the boys have got to stick together" Butters told him

"Ive got a great family and the best Girlfriend ever" Stan mentioned

"You really love Wendy don't you" Butters said "Everyone in class knew you two would get back together and look at the two of you now, you're in a serious relationship"

"You think" Stan asked

"I know" Butters told him

Stan looked extremely happy knowing that. He was the 1st boy in the class to get a Girlfriend but he was also the 1st boy to go into a serious relationship.

At last they arrived at the Park and met up with Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Clyde, Craig, Token and Tweek.

"Hey guys" Stan shouted at them

"Hey Stan, Butters. Glad you two could make it" Clyde replied

"Finally you buttwipes came" Cartman sneaked in a jibe

"Shutup Fatass" Kyle Defended Stan and Butters

"Stay out of this Jew" Cartman retorted

"That's IT" Kyle shouted and then went face to face with Cartman

The boys were worried that a fight would break out and Cartman would get his butt kicked again because he opened his mouth and upset people.

Kyle and Cartman stared at each other for a full minute before they started laughing at each other.

"Going back to the good ol days eh Fatass" Kyle said

"Indeed you sneaky ass jew" Cartman replyed

"Come on boys, let do what we came here to do" Craig said.

"Have we got the ball? do we know the teams? This is too much pressure" Tweek said starting to have a panic attack.

"Calm down Tweek" Kenny said calming him down "we have GOT to get Tweek off the Coffee" he said to the others which caused the group of friends to laugh

When the teams were sorted out, the boys then took their jackets off and started to play Football.

The Boy's had played this game time and time again and every time they played, it was fun but painful. After many tackles, interceptions and touchdowns, the boys had finished and most of the group headed home.

"See you guys at school tomorrow" Kenny muffled to everyone

"See you all tomorrow" Token replied "Hope you've all done Garrison's homework"

Everyone looked at Token and said in unison "What Homework"

"The one about… oh never mind" Token said knowing he couldn't be bothered with homework as the last week of School was coming up.

"Screw you guys, im going home" Cartman said to which everyone had a chuckle over.

Stan and Kyle were the only one to stay at the park and catch up on anything. "so you being up to anything recently Kyle" Stan asked

"Nothing really, Just had to focus on different on homework and hanging out with Bebe" Kyle replies, a smile crosses his face.

"Oh Yeah, How are things going with you and Bebe?" Stan Curiously asked

"It's going really well, I generally can't believe me and her are together" Kyle informed Stan "How are things going with Wendy?"

"They are going really well, every time I'm with her I feel really happy and my heart goes all funny when she starts talking to me" Stan said feeling so happy

"its hard to believe we're dating our dream girls" Kyle said to Stan

As if on cue Stan's Phone started to vibrate in his pocket, so he pulled his phone out to see that he had received a text. Stan opened the text straight away.

"Hi Stan, Just seen you and Kyle in the park. Just walking in now with Bebe, Missed You! See you in a few minutes. Love You Forever my Gorgeous Cutie Pie! Wendy x"

After reading the text, Stand looked up and there in front of him and Kyle were two Beautiful girls, one had black hair with a Pink Beret, a Purple coat and a Yellow Skirt. The other had Blonde hair, a Red coat and a Black skirt. Wendy and Bebe were the popular girls along with Heidi, Red, Annie, Lola, Sally, Millie and Esther.

"Hi Stan" went up to Stan, held his hand and kissed him on the cheek "How's My Cutie"

"Im great sweetie" Stan replied holding and stroking Wendy's hand softly

Meanwhile.

"Hi Bebe" Kyle said Happily

"Hello there Gorgeous" Bebe replied walking up to Kyle and kissed him on the lips "CUTE" she whispers into Kyles ear

"How's my Beautiful girl" Kyle asked Bebe

"Your Beautiful is great now, How's my Gorgeous Boy" Bebe replies

"Im Good Thanks" Kyle said in a very happy manner

"Oh good" Bebe smiled and linked her arm into Kyle's.

The Four of them started to walk out of the park and headed towards the Bus Stop. "So what have you and Bebe being up to this Afternoon" Stan asked Wendy

"Oh we just went to the mall with the rest of the girls" Wendy said

"Sounds like lots of fun" Kyle laughed

"Not as fun as playing football" Wendy & Bebe said Sarcastically

"Oh arnt you two jokers" Stan Laughed

"Shall we walk you home girls?" Kyle asked

"What Gentlemen" Wendy and Bebe said together before they kissed their boyfriends on the cheeks.

The Four of them had to go different ways once they had gotten to a certain street.

"See you tomorrow buddy" Kyle said to Stan

"See you tomorrow Kyle" Stan replied then hugged Kyle

Wendy and Bebe smiled at this, they both found it extremely cute. Stan and Kyle were like brothers, very much like Wendy and Bebe were like Sisters.

"Wendy ill see you tomorrow at School" Bebe said hugging Wendy

"See you tomorrow Babe" Wendy Told Bebe and Hugged her back

After they parted, Stan took Wendy home while Kyle took Bebe home.

Kyle and Bebe had arrived back at the Steven's Household.

"Thank you for walking me home Kyle" Bebe said sweetly

"Your more than welcome Beautiful" Kyle replied. Bebe was so love-struck that Kyle had called her beautiful she kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Bye Gorgeous, I'll see your cute butt tomorrow" Bebe whispered leaving Kyle shocked and frozen on her porch.

Meanwhile.

"Thank you for walking me home Stan, I really appreciate it" Wendy said not being able to take her eyes off of Stan.

"It's not a problem Wendy, if you asked me to do it every day, I would" Stan replied not being able to take his eyes off of Wendy.

The gap between Stan and Wendy diminished and finally their lips finally met. They kissed each other with a lot of passion.

Finally they broke the kiss smiling away to themselves.

"See you tomorrow Wendy" Stan said smiling

"See you tomorrow my Cutie" Wendy replied, She was so happy with her life.

Stan and Kyle finally got home shortly after dropping the girls off at their house's. About 10 minutes later Kyle noticed he had gotten a text while he was helping Ike with his homework, he opened up the text.

"To my Gorgeous Boy, I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You make so happy! Cant wait till summer vacation starts so I can spend some time with you. Hope you got home fine, See you tomorrow. I Love You 3 Bebe xxx"

After seeing this text, Kyle was left smiling away to himself.

Stan had just finished his dinner, listening to his mom and dad talk, Shelley had decided to at a friends house for the night. He entered his room and was just about to start Garrison's homework when he noticed his phone flashing. He knew he had received a text message so he decided to answer the message.

"To my Cutie Pie, Thank You for walking me home. It was SO SWEET! Your such a lovely boy and im so happy your my Boyfriend. Summer cant come sooner enough, just me and my Cutie. Hope you got Home fine and your safe and sound. See you in class, I Love You Forever and Always Stan Marsh. Never Forget. Wendy x 3!

Stan stared at the text and just grinned from ear to ear.

"My life is pretty perfect" Stan said

* * *

Right okay this is the 1st Chapter, I Apologise for the fluff between Stan & Wendy & Kyle & Bebe. Please send your thoughts in as it would be great to get an opinon of the 1st chapter and whether this story should be continued.

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
